


a star dancing in the night

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Gift Giving, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor treasures his Christmas gift from Nines.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	a star dancing in the night

**Author's Note:**

> (day thirty, prompt: cherish)

Connor hadn’t expected Nines to get him anything from Christmas, but he should have seen it coming. Nines had said himself that he wanted to participate in more human traditions because he found them fascinating, but it’d slipped Connor’s mind entirely and he’d expected to be the only one giving a gift between the two of them.

It’d taken Connor a while to come to a decision on what to get Nines, too. Nines was still trying out new things and trying to discover his interests, so Connor had little to go by in that department. Connor was luckily very attentive as he’d been programmed to be, paying attention to the things that Nines showed interest in and keeping them in mind as he formulated a list of things that Nines could want for Christmas and things to avoid.

Connor had gotten Nines a new sweater. It was a black sweater with messy blue stripes, something Nines had actually shown interest in when looking online for clothes a couple of weeks back. Nines seemed very pleased with the gift, putting on the sweater immediately.

To Connor’s surprise, he left the room and came back with a gift bag. Connor’s eyes widened at the present.

“You got me something?” Connor asked. It was a rhetorical question, given that he’d already seen the tag that had his name inked in Cyberlife Sans.

“I did,” Nines said, smiling bashfully as he held out the gift. “Open it.”

Connor didn’t hesitate any longer, taking the bag from Nines’ hands gingerly and taking out the biodegradable tissue paper. He took out a small, black velvet box. He could scan it and likely figure out what was inside, but he knew that’d ruin the surprise so he instead opened the box slowly. A smile spread across his face as he took out the necklace and held it out in front of him. He didn’t need to do much analyzing to realize it was Nines’ LED.

And when Connor thought that was it, Nines put his hand by his neck and pulled out a matching necklace that had Connor’s LED on the chain. Connor was surprised that he hadn’t noticed it, or even suspected anything when Nines said he’d like to keep the LEDs when they had both decided to remove them and free themself from CyberLife completely. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Connor said, though he had a wide smile on his face as he looked from the necklace to Nines.

“I know I didn’t,” Nines replied with an awkward shrug. “I wanted to, that’s all.” 

“Well, I appreciate it,” Connor said cheerfully. “Can you put it on?” Connor was more than capable of putting it on himself, of course.

“Sure thing.” Nines walked behind Connor, taking the necklace from his hands gently and putting it around his neck. He clasped it shut and, unbeknownst to Connor, smiled. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Connor said, craning his neck to make eye contact with Nines. Nines smile widened.

“Of course. Merry Christmas, Connor,” Nines said softly, kissing the side of Connor’s neck with the same softness that he held in his tone.

“Merry Christmas, Nines.”

And Connor always kept the necklace on from that day forward, showing it off proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so close aghh one more one more! thank you for reading, i appreciate you all so much TwT


End file.
